


The Shimmer of a Planeswalkers Magic

by EVTaurus



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Magical Girls, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVTaurus/pseuds/EVTaurus
Summary: Within a secured plane known as Sanctuary, the remnants of other planes can cause distortions within the realm. To combat them, 10 warriors are chosen among the populous to defend their material plane. On one night, a young girl grasps a burning locket, and becomes The Magical Angel.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Flame Awakens

#  Chapter 1: The Flame Awakens 

“We are not alone in the universe, not by far. But sometimes, it’d be better if we were.” Those were the words that a young girl heard from her mother. She didn’t know much about her adoptive mother’s past, but she knew that she was a special type of person called a Planeswalker. Someone who could visit other worlds and dimensions as easy as walking through a door.

Her mother was the descendant of a powerful mage, who was a part of a group that defended all of the worlds, known as The Gatewatch. But she had decided to settle down into a plane The Gatewatch had made to be a safe haven from the rest of the multiverse. A Plane known as Sanctuary.

Not only was there very little magic, making it an undesirable place for the more power-hungry people in the multiverse, it also operated on a slower time scale. One hour in Sanctuary was 24 hours outside of it. Not to mention, Sanctuary had been made from pieces of other planes, mirrors of them at least, to generate wards to protect it. It was a safehouse among planes.

This was all explained to Azar Nalaar, the adopted child of Garmee Nalaar, when the child was 10 years old. Her mother had disappeared for a few hours occasionally, and now she knew why. Garmee was still a part of The Gatewatch and needed to go off to save the day.

However, when Azar was 13, her mother never returned.

The most she had been gone previously was three days, when she had to spend almost two and a half months fending off a force known as The Eldrazi (but she never explained what they were), but when it was over a month, Azar knew to fear the worst.

She wasn’t alone, however. Garmee’s best friend, a woman from Sanctuary named Ana, watched over Azar and happily took care of her for these next four years. Now, Azar merely lies in her bed, feeling a strange wave of energy pass over her.

In the far distance of the main city of Sanctuary, the simple grey and white shine of the moon is replaced by a crimson red, as the buildings are washed with a dull teal shade, no human beings in sight. Suddenly, deep and haunting bells begin to ring in an area with tall, gothic towers, and sharp peaks.

Jumping from roof to roof, a slim woman covered in black and dark blue leathers, binds, and wrapped with daggers, carries a golden locket. “Well, well, well! Always nice to get this much attention~!” She said, far too relaxed for her situation, hiding a cocky smirk behind her facemask and hood.

Behind her, a swarm of bat-winged familiars, and gray ghouls with gold faces chase her through the sky. “And an audience too! Who knew that a new piece of jewelry would make me so popular!” With a laugh, the thief tucks her score away and pulls out two daggers, curved like trails of smoke.

With an expert flick of her wrist, the dagger flies through the air, soaring through a large swath of them in one breath, as it curves and cuts through like paper, making them dissipate just as quickly.

Repelling off of a spire, she produces another seemingly from thin air, and tosses it into the eye of a ghoul, making it fall back and slam into its brethren.

Landing on a flat roof, she ducks behind a ledge, as the mindless familiars fly overhead. As she does, ghastly whispers ring through the air. “Find the intruder! She cannot hide forever!”

“Yeesh, they don’t give up. Well, no matter, I’ll be out of here soon anyways.” She said, as she got back up once it was safe.

“But, man, it was way too easy to get past their defenses and get out! I only set off the alarms to confuse them, but they did get on my tail way quickly, so I gotta give them some credit.” She said, taking off her hood to reveal dark brown skin, a bright blue tuft of hair, and mismatched eyes, one cobalt and one pitch black.

She admires in her hand the golden locket, popping it open to show a red inside with a pure white symbol of a closed fist. “Well, this better be worth it. I had to deal with these idiots!” She said, before someone cleared their throat, appearing on the rooftop with her.

Jumping back and drawing a dagger, she readied for a fight. The girl in front of her had pale skin, long flowing blonde hair, bright red eyes, and was wearing a simple but conservative school uniform. “No, please, do go on, I feel like you were about to reveal your evil plan or whatever.” The other girl said, her heels clacking ominously as she walked forward.

“Would you believe that I was simply taking a walk?” The thief said, shrugging. “Only if you believe that I’m not about to end your thieving life.” She said, grasping a large, golden, coffin-shaped locket.

“Prepare to be punished for stealing from my property!” In a flash of white and black light, the school uniform became a long, fine cloth robe, with a long black cape that attached to the shoulders with bat wing-shaped pauldrons, even longer and sharper heels, and the girls bright red eyes shifting to similarly mismatched colors. One pure white, one pitch black.

Gold coins begin to float around her, and spin at high speeds, creating a high-pitched whistle in the air. “By the name of Magical Vampire Orzhov, your payment shall be death!” With a resonating snap of her long-nailed hands, the coins rocket forward, just barely missing the thief, breaking right through the stone ledge behind her.

The thief, realizing she was in over her head, begins to dodge the coins, deflecting some, cracking her daggers before summoning more. She fights back, throwing more daggers at her assailant, but the Orzhov girl merely flies into the sky, her cloak flaring outwards, and dodges all around the thief.

“Enough of your dodging. Summon – Contract!” A string of arcane words shot from the flying girl towards the thief, who merely smirked underneath her mask and threw a knife, cutting the words in two.

The Orzhovan girl was shocked, and the dagger flew right through her side, cutting a large division of skin and spraying blood onto the ground. However, as she yelped in pain, her body began to heal and reform.

“Yeesh, the Orzhov healing factor is nothing to sneeze at. I guess I’ll have to wait to get this back to base tomorrow. But I need a distraction. I should have enough mana left!” The thief whispered to herself as Orzhov winced.

“Well, it’s been fun little miss Orzhov, but I need to get home before curfew~!” She taunted, running to the edge and jumping off the roof. “You can’t get away that easy!” Orzhov said as she flew closer. But, as she did, the thief uttered a guttural chant, as a cloud of smoke came from her mouth.

“Doom Whisperer!” She said, summoning what could only be described as a mass of violent hands. “What the-” Orzhov gasped before flying back, barely avoiding the beast.

As the thief fell through the sky, she grasped a hidden locket, with three fang-like prongs making a sharp circle, and a cloud of blue and black smoke overcame her.

The gothic buildings faded away into simple modern buildings, the banking district of Sanctuary. A young girl, wearing simple clothes and a black leather jacket, gently falls to the ground in an alley, clutching the golden locket.

“That should keep her busy for a bit. Now, what to do with you?” She smirks, watching her reflection in the locket.

Azar Nalaar was merely looking at her ceiling, contemplating something from her classes, when an odd wave of energy like a thick wave fell over her. Knowing something about mana, she decideed to get up from her bed to look outside the window. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She asks, looking around. “M-Mom?” She asks meekly, getting silence in return.

She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. “Of course not, it’s been four years. That’d be way too much time outside of here, even if she was alive.” She tells herself, slumping down inside. “What am I doing? Even if something was going down, how could I possibly do anything about it? I’m not a Planeswalker, I’m not even magic. All I am is a girl who knows more than she should.” She tells herself, slumping further.

But then, a sound of metal clattering against her floor could be heard. Looking up quickly, she sees a golden locket on the floor, and cautiously moves forward to grab it, not noticing the window slowly closing behind her.

“A locket? Where did this come from? Was it on a shelf somewhere?” Azar wonders, looking around her room. “Azar? Are you monologuing to yourself again?” Ana asks from the downstairs area in their house.

“S-Sorry Ana! Just being a bit weird!” She replied with a chuckle. “ _Not as weird as this thing though._ ” She thinks, before opening up the locket, revealing the symbol. “This symbol, it’s from one of the old guilds mom told me about! Although, I can’t remember which one.” She thought, running her finger along the sigil.

As she does, the metal that made up the image of a closed fist turns red, and a light sizzle can be heard, as Azar yelps a little and drops it, sucking on her thumb a bit to relieve the pain.

“Azar? Everything alright?” Ana asked, quickly moving up the steps and into the room, brown hair falling down as she peeked in. “Oh yeah, I’m fine, sorry to worry you.” She replied, hiding her reddened finger, although you could hardly tell with her already dark complexion.

“If you say so. Try and get some sleep soon, you still have school tomorrow!” Ana reminded with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” She replied. But, as she sat back on her bed, intent on doing some more ceiling-gazing, the light in her room suddenly switched off, as did all of the lights in the house, filling the room with an odd teal hue.

“Ana? Did something happen to the lights?” She asked but did not get a response. Stepping out of her room, she found the house empty, even though she was sure Ana would have been just down the stairs.

“What the hell?” She whispered, before she heard a ‘thud’ from outside. Looking back out her window, she saw nothing but darkness.

But the eyes in the darkness saw her as well.

A long hand reaches out to grab the girl, but she sees just in time and shuts her window. The hand, which seemed to belong to a singular, ever-elongating arm, banged against her window, but could not break the thin glass.

Heart racing, she ran out of her room, screaming for Ana, searching the entire house for her, beginning to hear banging coming from all sides. It is one time that Azar is thankful their house is small, so she doesn’t have to search for long to see that Ana is nowhere to be seen.

However, the coffee mug she was carrying, and slippers she was wearing were suspended in mid air downstairs, seemingly frozen without Ana. For the cacophony of sound, Azar realizes that if she just stays indoors, that they can’t seem to get in, and so simply gets a sharp knife from the kitchen in case she’s wrong.

But then, someone screams from outside.

“PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!” Screams a woman from outside. Without a second thought, Azar barrels out the front door, making sure to close it behind her, and looks into the street.

There she sees a young woman with dark skin, bright teal hair, and simple clothes being chased by several creatures, seemingly made entirely of shadow.

“Get off of her!” Azar shouts, getting the monsters attention, as she rushes forward and digs her kitchen knife into its eye, or at least what looked like an eye. “Run!” She shouts, pushing the woman out of the creature’s grasp.

But, as she looks back, the woman is gone, and she’s left surrounded by the creatures instead. Drawing her knife out and stepping back, Azar looks around the circle of shadows beginning to encompass her, and holds her knife firmly, sweat dripping from her brow.

“Mom…this would be a great time to come back. If you can’t, well, I’ll be seeing you soon.” She gulps down a shiver, and flings the tears building on her eye. “Well? Come at me then!”

From the roof, the thief, now transformed into her roguish clothes once more, watches the circle from a nearby roof, with a quiet chuckle. “For a normal human, she sure does have a lot of spirit in her. Maybe I should lend dear ol’ Azar a hand, as a favor?” She ponders, pulling down her face mask.

“Hey! Try using that locket!” She shouts, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Azar looks up to see only a hand waving a departure, before being tackled by a shadow creature. She slashes at its torso, pushing herself off the ground, flipping over the curb of the sidewalk.

“If I live past tonight, I’m giving my PE teacher a **massive** apology.” She said, as the stranger’s words processed. She hadn’t realized until now that she pocketed the locket, and it was starting to burn.

“I get it, I can hit them with this and burn them!” She decided, reaching into her pocket to grab it. But, when she grasped it with her hand, the heat began to sear on her as well.

As she howls in pain, she realizes that after a moment, the intense burn from her hand ceases, and it becomes a simple, gentle warmth. As her eyes open, after wincing from the burn, she notices a golden, radiant fire around her, covering her almost like feathered wings.

A pulse rockets through her, shaking her to her core and dropping her down on one knee, but the creatures are all standing aback from this collection of light and fire before them.

“You who grasps the remnant of my power…” Began a powerful, echoing voice from within Azar.

“You who holds the ideal of my Guild…” They continued, as Azar began to recover and stand.

“You who carries the might and will to live…” As Azar stands, she feels the warmth flowing through her, and realizes the flames are coming from herself, tracing the energy from her heart through her back, and spreading out her now ephemeral wings.

“Call my name, and your purpose, and wield my blade!” The voice completed, as Azar held the locket high in the air, opening it for all the world to see.

“For Strength, For Safety, For Justice, For Aurelia! I AM BOROS!”

A torrent of flame surrounds Azar, coming close to singeing her skin, but as her form tears away, she feels thick cloth flow over her, with steel armor clamping on top of her shoulders, her waist, her feet, and forearms. The knife she holds melts away, and in its place a mighty blade is summoned, and with a flourish, the wings ephemeral become solid, and burning like flame.

As she opens her eyes, her hair grows bright red, with streaks of white flowing through it, and her eyes are similarly a mismatch of Crimson and Gold. Her locket grows in her hand, becoming a circular shield of gold, as her new chest plate and shield become emblazoned with the closed fist, the symbol of Boros.

The pillar dissipates, and Azar Nalaar stands before the crowd of monstrous shadows. “I am Magical Angel Boros, prepare to be slain in the name of justice!” Her voice echoes, creating a shockwave through the area.

As she does, three figures watch above from their own vantage points. A Vampire, a Thief, and a Mastermind, looking upon the creation of a new Angel.


	2. Magical Angel Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Angel Boros awakens, and repels the shadows surrounding her. But what is the power that flows through her? And is she capable of wielding it?

#  Chapter 2: Magical Angel Awakening

“I am Magical Angel Boros, prepare to be slain in the name of justice!” Shouted Azar Nalaar, transforming into an angelic, armored, immolating form, standing before a crowd of monstrous shadows.

After some hesitation, the creatures begin to rush her, but she merely cuts through the first one in an instant, raising her shield to bash away another, but winds up taking its head clean off.

“ _Wait, how am I doing this!? I’ve never fought with a sword before!!!_ ” Azar thought, but her body was not lining up with her thoughts currently, almost as if she was running on autopilot. “That is because of me.” Says the voice which had called her to transform in the first place.

Within the scape of her mind, Azar saw behind her a radiant, angelic figure, with bright red hair, and armor much like what Azar was currently wearing, although much more of it. “I am Lady Aurelia of Boros, and you are our chosen warrior.”

Above the combat, as Azar’s body threw out blasts of fire along with her sword work and defensive tactics, three figures watched from their own vantage points.

A girl with pale skin, mismatched black and white eyes, and blonde hair floated above, wearing a tapered cloth robe, and bat-shaped pauldrons attached to a long black cloak, watching the fight with scorn and judgement on her face.

“That girl, she isn’t the one who stole from the Orzhov Vault tonight, but are they allies? But these monsters, they’re undoubtably Dimir’s, so why would they be attacking?” She asked, looking around the cul-de-sac she found herself in.

Meanwhile, from a darkened room inside a nearby house, a girl with dark skin, teal hair, and mismatched blue and black eyes, wearing dark leathers and daggers, watched the fight like a sports fan. “Wow, I didn’t expect Azar to be so adept at using the locket, I thought she’d at least get a little hurt before figuring it out. That’s boring, but all of this is so much fun! Don’t you think so?” She says, asking another figure cloaked in darkness behind her.

“Magical Agent Dimir, explain to me why you decided to toss the Boros Locket to a random civilian, instead of bringing it back to me like I ordered?” Asks the voice, feminine and stern. “Chill out boss, I thought like this. Both of us already have lockets, as will anyone we try to recruit, so we couldn’t use the Boros Locket. But, if someone else has it, then we can recruit them! Besides, Azar wasn’t entirely random.” Dimir says, looking back at Azar with a sharp glare.

“I knew she had what it takes. I just hope she’s smart enough to hear me out.” She continues. “You mean hear _me_ out.” The voice reminds. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what I meant.” Dimir said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

As Azar cuts through the shadows easily, her sword begins to become chipped from excessive use, as the amount of shadows almost doesn’t seem to end. “What do you mean I’m chosen? I just found a random locket!” Azar questioned the angel within her mind.

“The Boros Locket deemed you worthy of using the power within. It’s an artifact, from the distant past of Ravnica. I am not entirely familiar with this plane, but it seems to have enough of Ravnica inside of it to manifest this item. With it in hand, you gain mighty powers that will be used to strike against evil and injustice!” The angel explains, as a particularly toothy shadow digs into Azars arm.

In an instant, it tears off her arm at the elbow, and the sword vanishes as well. “HOLY SHIT MY ARM JUST GOT BIT OFF!” Azar yelled, but strangely she felt no pain. Her body kicked the shadow away and placed the torn off section at the elbow once more, as bone, tendon, and tissue quickly regrew, with a new sword appearing in a torrent of flame.

“W-What?” Azar asked, stunned. “As a warrior of Boros you are aligned with Red and White mana. In this form, that gives you increased strength, along with a powerful healing factor. As I am lending your body my combat experience, it’s additionally more powerful.” The angel explains.

“Summon – Support!” Azar’s body says, as a flaming angel-like construct forms from her wings, appearing almost like a doll covered in armor. As it does, it gets to covering Azars blind spots, as they take on the horde of shadows gathering around them.

Standing above, Magical Agent Dimir looks disapprovingly at Azar. “Of course, Aurelia gives the newbie a pass. Well, I’ll just have to test them both then!” She says, before releasing a string of guttural chants, arms raised to the crimson night sky.

As she does, the shadows begin to fade away and rescind, but in their place, elongating arms start to appear from the ground. “Summon – Beast of Secrets” She begins, eyes going pure black, smoke leaking form their edges.

“Doom Whisperer!” She whispers, as a massive cloak of shadows and grasping hands appears from the ground, hovering in the air.

“Oh my god…what is that!?” Azar asks, shaking inside her mind. “It’s going to destroy the whole neighborhood!” But as she waivers, Aurelia puts a hand on her. “The boundary of Magic, where these monsters spawn, is divorced from the material. At worst, there might be a crack within your road.” She comforts.

“No need to worry, you have this.” Aurelia says, as Azar gains control of her body once more. In a flash, images and instructions flash through her mind. “T-This is a lot to take in at once! B-But…I think I get the gist!” She says, glaring and tightening her grip on her sword and shield, before spreading her wings, and pushing herself upwards.

“I summon those angel dolls using Mana, and I get more of it the longer I’m transformed! Basically, building up to a certain point! So, I can summon a few more now!” She says, flying through the air, evading the hands, as three more angel dolls come from her back.

“And I get the basics of defense, and one-handed sword fighting! I still don’t know how my wings are working, but it looks like they do it for me!” She continues, barely dodging an onslaught of hands, although she is frazzled since her wings move before she thinks about it.

“And, I know that I can make more swords than just this one!” She says, putting all her force into slashing against the hands coming at her, splitting her sword in two, but quickly creating a new one in a blaze of red and white fire.

“ _And you can create stronger swords as well! You should have enough mana, fly to the head of this beast, and do as I say!_ ” Aurelia instructs her, as Azar flies around the beast with a grin of determination.

Her four Backup units protect her, stabbing and slashing away at the beast enough to get her away from its ever-extending grasp. Flying high above, her bright wings of fire shine on the beast of cloaked shadows and hands, and she holds her arm high above her.

“Blade Summon – Celestial Sword!” Azar howls, with Aurelias voice leaking through. In her hand a pillar of light and fire makes way for a long, thin blade, with angelic wings on the side, wreathed in divine fire.

“By the light of Boros, I vanquish you!” Azar says alone, diving down, and slashing against the leathery hide of the monster, releasing a wave of pure fire and light against its form, splitting it in two, and lighting up the cul-de-sac like a brand-new dawn.

As she lands on the smoldering ground, Orzhov and the hidden Mastermind fade away, not seeking conflict at the moment. Dimir, however, still stands, clapping from her position on the roof.

“You’ve really impressed me, Azar Nalaar!” She announces, with Azar quickly turning to face her. “But this is only the beginning of your Watch. Good luck.” She finishes, before falling from the roof into a cloud of smoke.

“My watch?” Azar asks, as the teal hue starts to fade from the world, as does the armor she is wearing.

Appearing in her normal clothes, clutching the locket, the cul-de-sac regains its typical lighting, with streetlamps shining yellow light onto the concrete below, and the white moon shining overhead.

“Oh, Azar! Didn’t see you there!” Says an elderly neighbor from behind her, walking her dog, making Azar jump a bit. “A-Ah, sorry! Didn’t mean to bump into you!” Azar awkwardly apologized, walking back into her house.

Entering the door, she notices that where she tumbled out previously was entirely undamaged, although the paint was chipped a bit. “Hmm, Azar? Weren’t you just upstairs?” Ana asked from the living room.

“O-Oh, yeah, I just thought I heard something from the backyard, so I went out my window to check it, but it turned out to be nothing!” Azar said, technically telling the truth. “So…you jumped out your window?” Ana asked, thoroughly confused.

There was awkward silence.

“Yep! Anyways, gonna sleep now, got school tomorrow and all that!” Azar said, getting up the stairs as fast as possible.

Shutting the door behind her, Azar looked at the locket in her left hand, noticing that there still was an evident burn mark, but it was quickly healing as she was watching it. “Man, Aurelia wasn’t kidding about that healing factor thing.” She whispered to herself.

“Of course not, why would I lie about it?” Asked Aurelia, appearing before Azar. Instead of her typical freaking out, Azar simply stared for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath in.

“So…are…are you like, real?” Azar asked. “If you mean physical, then no. Outside of your Magical Angel Boros form, I can only be seen and heard by you, to act as a guide. On top of that, we are linked via our minds, so you don’t have to worry about actually talking.” She answered.

Azar sighed with relief, she wouldn’t have to look like she was talking to herself in public, she already didn’t have many friends. “That other girl, the one with the dark clothes, she mentioned something about my watch. What did she mean?” Azar asked.

Aurelia sat on her knees before Azar, flaming eyes locked with her own. “It means you are responsible for keeping this material world safe, by accepting the power of The Boros Legion.”

“Keeping it safe? I thought those things couldn’t hurt the material world?” Azar picked herself up and sat on her bed. “True, a single monsters attack cannot harm the material world in that demi-plane, or perhaps pocket is a better word, but if enough of them gather unchecked, they can cause enough damage, or even break out of that area into Sanctuary proper, and that would cause untold disaster.” Aurelia explained.

Azar furrows her brow, and starts to rub her forehead. “Jeez, I think all that action is giving me a headache. I need to get some sleep for school tomorrow.” After looking down a bit, her eyes meet Aurelia’s with determination. “Aurelia, I want to help people, protect them like my mother did. So, tomorrow, I want you to tell me more about this Watch I’m meant to do, alright?” She asks.

The angel smiles and nods. “I am happy to hear that, Azar Nalaar.”


End file.
